


A Thousand Cranes

by accioyana



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, I stopped believing in miracles when I was 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Cranes

I stopped believing in miracles when I was 12. Stopped believing in magic, in wishes coming true from a wishing well or shooting stars, stopped believing that true love exists, heck, I even stopped believing in the paranormal, after dad left us.

I kissed Chloe's forehead and whispered "I love you" before I headed out to the studio.

I did my morning work routine. Bought my usual coffee at the shop we usually stay at when it gets a little boring at the studio. I placed my order, and added a cup for Jesse. I went to the store next door and bought some doughnuts and bagels for the guys.

I opened the door to the studio and all the guys were there. Jesse stood up with his phone on his ear, he smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

I dumped my bag on the couch and went to where Jesse was.

"We're ready here," I heard Jesse, "Alright. Bye."

"Coffee for you," I handed him the cup and he said his thanks, I went to where Paul and Vince were, "And doughnuts and bagels for my favorite guys."

"I thought I was your favorite?" Jesse called.

I chuckled and went to sit on my own swiveling chair, Jesse went back and sat beside me, I was sipping my coffee when he told me that the band will be here in a few minutes.

"Are we ready for recording?" I asked as I nursed my coffee.

"Yeah, everything's ready and we're just waiting for them."

I nodded and drank my coffee. This day was going to be a long one.

"Let's take a one hour break and then let's get this set done." I said through the microphone and the guys inside the recording room laid their guitars and drumsticks down.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked from Chloe when my head started to hurt.

"You okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, just not getting much sleep lately."

I watched as Jesse gave me a sad smile, "Vince ordered some food from the Chinese resto that you love. Come on."

"I'll just stay here for a bit." I said as I gave my attention to the screen in front of me and clicked the recordings we did.

"I'll just bring you some."

"Alright, thanks."

I didn't last 3 minutes with the computer screen, my eyes were hurting from the brightness of it. I turned my chair instead and reached for my bag, I retrieved a case inside a compartment of my bag and placed it on my table.

I flipped the sides of the latch and got a piece of square paper. I began folding the paper methodically.

"You're still doing that?" I didn't hear Jesse walked back, he placed cartons of food in front of me, "Eat first."

I smiled and thanked him, I grabbed a box of fried rice, "Rolls?" Jesse pointed a box with his chopsticks.

"I told you I could help you with that, how many left?"

"Just 19 more," Our eyes were on the paper crane I just made, "And that would be cheating if you help me."

Our conversation turned to work after a few minutes, Jesse was filling me up with the week's activities. Hopefully on Friday, which is two days from now, we'll be done with this recording, I could really use some time off.

At around 3, we called it a day. I shut my computer down, placed it in my bag, and zipped it afterwards. I collected the 18 cranes I just finished while we were recording and placed it carefully in a paper bag. I said my goodbyes to the guys and left.

I was met with a mess back at our apartment, "Chloe will kill me if she sees this." I told myself. I went to our room and placed my bag on my chair, I carefully took the cranes out of the paper bag and lined it on our bed. I changed into some comfortable clothes and began with the chores at hand.

After some three hours, I was done, the apartment was squeaky clean. I hopped in the showers and wore my blue faded jeans and a tee afterwards.

I sat on our bed and picked the cranes, I carefully added them on the stringed ones. "999" I whispered, I only needed one more. I grabbed the paper I placed on the nightstand and began folding, the tips of the paper meeting, I folded and folded until a crane was formed. I added it to the rest, it was complete, a thousand cranes.

I stared at the thousand cranes I hanged in our room, my hand went up to touch the ring I have around my neck. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

With one last look, I grabbed my bag and keys, and went out.

I was back at a familiar room, the smell of it, the look of it, it was all too familiar by now, and the sounds of it, the sounds inside of the room above else.

"Hey, Chloe," I said as I grabbed a chair and placed it beside Chloe's bed, the beeping from the machines around her were both comforting and heart-wrenching. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

You see, I stopped believing in miracles when I was 12. Stopped believing in magic, in wishes coming true from a wishing well or shooting stars, stopped believing that true love exists, heck, I even stopped believing in the paranormal, after dad left us.

But then I met Chloe, and I started to believe in those again.

"Wake up, Chloe," I said as I cupped her cheek with my trembling hand, "Please, wake up. I love you."

I made a thousand paper cranes for her, it started out as therapeutic, just so I won't break down every time I see Chloe in that bed. Every time I think of her, every time my heart aches for her.

It was because Chloe saved a life that she's confined in a hospital, the funny thing is, Chloe works here, but now, she's the one being taken care of. After a party, Chloe and her friend Doctor Kiel were going home, they were crossing the street and a cab went past the red light, Doctor Kiel was pretty intoxicated and didn't see the cab, from what Doctor Kiel said, she remembered someone calling out to her and being pushed. Chloe pushed her and she got the receiving end of the hit.

"Open your eyes, love." I said.

I laid my head on her chest; I felt the rise and fall of her chest with the help of some machine. I wished for her to wake up, for her to be okay, I made a thousand cranes for her life.

I felt her finger slightly move, my head shot up and I grasped her hand, "Wake up, Chloe, please."

My eyes were brimming with tears, this was the first time she showed a sign of coming out from the coma, "Chloe, I love you." I told her, over and over.

Her lids were fluttering; she was trying to have them opened. My tears were falling by now, "Come back to us, love. Come back to me."

I'm not going to stop believing in miracles, wishes coming true, and true love, not now more than ever.


End file.
